Just Friends - Dave x Reader
by PawsitivelyFanfic
Summary: You're the kid who sits alone at the lunch table, and only has a dad and sister to call family... But a boy named Dave Strider starts paying attention to you, and your life changes - in both good and bad ways.
1. 1

You crouch by the grave, a small flower clutched in your hand. "Hey, Mom..." You whisper. A lump builds in your throat as you drop the flower on the grave, and your eyes water a little. Why did it have to be _your_ family member to die in a car crash? Of _course_ it had to be yours.

You tell your deceased guardian about how school had been. "We're starting to break up into cliques... Too bad my friends moved away..." You pause. "I'm on the lower end of the seesaw when it comes to school and popularity." You murmur wistfully.

The dark clouds overhead growl with thunder, and they threaten to pour down on you any second now. You were persistent, though, and you stayed. "Dad continues to disappear off with that Amanda lady. She's really rude to Sis and me, and she comes into our apartment drunk a lot. Dad too." _That wasn't a lie. Just omission_ , you think as you tenderly touch a bruise on your cheek from where your father figure had slapped you.

For a few minutes, you fiddle with the flower you brought. It was dried, and the petals kept coming off. You left it alone now.

"Oh Mom..." You croaked, the lump in your throat growing. "I wish you were still here... It's just been horrible..." The tears spilled over, and you bit your lip to keep from sobbing. A mist covers the ground causing everything to become blurry. Everything looked alien... everything but your mother's grave. You trace the letters with your finger.

You hear light footsteps behind you. You turn around to see a shadow standing over you. You tense - there's a boy who looks about your age looking down on you.

"Are you okay?" He asked. You stared at him with wide eyes, then realized how stupid you must look and lowered your head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," You murmer. He stuck his hand out, and you stared at it dumbly, then shake your head softly and put your hand in his. He pulled you up, and you got a clear look at his face - well, most of it, because his eyes were covered with a pair of shades. He was pale, with blonde hair.

"What are you doing in a place like this? A family member die?"

You feel the lump in your throat form again. "It's... Nothing..." You choke.

His lips purse into a thin line, like he's remembering something. "It's not nothing, really... You know what?" His voice drops into a whisper. "My parents... Both died..."

You place your hand over your mouth. "Oh... So sorry... My mom died."

He shrugs. "I live with my Bro. It's fine." A pause. "I'm Dave, by the way."

"Hello Dave, I'm [Name]."

At that exact moment, the clouds choose to release their huge bounty of water down on two unsuspecting children in a graveyard. In other words, it started raining. Hard.

"Ack, we're getting all wet!" You say, holding your hands above your head in an effort to stop the raindrops. "And I didn't bring a raincoat!" You hiss, mentally FACEPALMING x2 COMBO!

Dave smirks. "Whelp, I didn't either. My house is right by here, why don't we get out of the wet? You could call your Dad from there to pick you up."

Your eyes widen, and you dwell on this for a moment. "I could walk, it's not that far..." You offer.

He continues smirking. "As the gentleman, I insist."

You sigh in exasperation. "As long as you're not a weird creepy stalker person."

"I'm not a weird creepy stalker person."

You muffle a laugh with your hand and nod. "Lead the way, gentleman."


	2. 2

BEEP. Beep. BEEP. Beep.

You roll over, swatting at your alarm clock. Growling under your breath, your fingers finally come in to contact with the snooze button. Ahh, peaceful silence.

Crap. It was a school day. You sigh, exasperated, and drag yourself out of bed. Ever so slowly. You survey your room, smooth your pajamas down, and march in to the kitchen. Waiting for you was a plate of mini pancakes and a bottle of syrup. You drizzle the sticky concoction over the little cakes.

Making slow progress with your pancakes, you think about that Dave kid. Racking your brain, you may have seen him in your school a few times. Hmm.

Anyway, you had to get ready. You didn't have time to think about Dave.

~~Timeskip to school because I'm too lazy~~

You inwardly groan and slam your locker shut. Third period, aka lunchtime, ask the most dreaded time of the whole school day. Juggling your stuff and lunchbox, you make it to your class just in time for the bell.

"Ms. [Lastname], you were almost tardy."

"I know, Mrs. Lawrence." You swiftly make your way to your desk, weaving between classmates. Staring down at your chosen table, you look at the glittery stuff dumped on it.

"What do you want?" That was the one and only, super phony queen bee, Mackenzie.

"I don't want anything to do with you. I'll be going now, Macphony." Ok, you said that last part in your head. But nevertheless, you trudge over to the last open desk and throw your stuff down.

Aaand your teacher takes role call, and you're free to meander to the cafeteria. The normal chaos ensues, and you are pushed around in the hallways by jocks and giggling posses. By the time you manage to get to the cafeteria, it's completely filled up.

You look around the cafeteria for any stray open seats. As usual, there are none. Defeated, you take your seat against the wall, unzipping your lunchbox. Sticking your hand in, you pull out a soggy sandwich. God dang it, your water bottle's leaking again.

Taking little bites, you survey the cafeteria. And you spot a certain blonde boy looking for a seat as well. The popular girls in the corner were looking at him, and one waved when he was looking in their direction.

"Hey, [Name]." Dave says, casually waving as he made his way over. "It's really crowded today."

You offer a small smile. "Yeah." You take another bite of your sandwich and swallow. "Yesterday was fun, by the way. Why does your brother collect puppets?"

Dave signs exasperatedly. "Bro has some problems, lemme tell you. I trip on puppet ass every freakin' day."

You laugh. "You make some good music." You compliment.

"The beats I was listening to before just weren't sick enough."

That earns another laugh. "Funny, those girl over there were waving to you. You could've sat with them." A bitter feeling settles over you... Jealousy?

Dave turned to you, crunching the tip of a carrot. Studying your face for a moment, he replies, "[Name]. [Name]. I would totally rather sit with you, I hardly know them."

You look at your face reflecting off his shades. Does he really mean that? He must be the heartthrob of every girl in school and he choses to spend time with YOU? This guy confuses you.

The bell suddenly rings and you get up. "Darn. Lunch's over."

Dave finishes chewing. "Darn."

As you walk out of the cafeteria, you and Dave have to go your separate ways. "See ya!" You trill over your shoulder.

Walking back to class, the posse of girls who wanted Dave's attention passes you, Mackenzie at the lead. Jostling you around, they started talking loudly. "What was that creep doing with Dave? She shouldn't even be paying attention to him. What kind of drugs has she been slipping him?"

You bite your lip and walk faster.


	3. 3

"Dave!"

You walk fast toward the coolkid, waving. You and Dave had been sitting together at lunch for a while now, and you studied together whenever there was a test coming up. You've noticed strange feelings you had when you were around him... Hmm.

Let's not ponder on that.

The blonde turns to you, his shades glinting and mouth grinning. "'Sup, [Name]."

You adjust your backpack strap. "So, are you up for a study session at [Favorite Cafe] this afternoon for the science test this Friday?"

Dave's smile fades. "I'm meeting someone there already, actually."

Disappointment courses through you. "Oh..." You fiddle with your backpack again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" You quickly add, forcing a smile.

He grins again. "I knew you'd be cool. [Name], you're great."

"Thanks..." You turn away, walking toward your house. Your gaze slips downward, your orbs studying the cracks in the pavement. "Who could he be meeting?" You murmur.

"Who?" A trill comes from behind you.

You spin around to see your neighbor, Jade. Her long black hair was styled into a braid, and she pushed her *adorable* glasses up her nose.

"Hi, Jade." You greet.

"Hi, [Name]!" She bounces a few steps toward you. "Were you talking to yourself?"

Your face goes red. Darn it! "No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"I've seen you hanging out with Dave, you two are so cute!" Jade squeals.

You do a double take. "Really? Wait, what?"

The dog lover jumps up and down and squeals again. "My friend says you and Dave are her new OTP!"

You do a half-facepalm. "Ok, Jade, I have homework I need to get done." You do feel yourself blushing though, as you think of the apparent OTP.

Jade nods, still cheerful. Then her eyes light up like she'd just had an idea. "Oh! Oh! The school dance is coming up, you should go with Dave!"

You do YET ANOTHER double take, and as an added bonus you feel your face heating up. "Wait - seriously?!"

Jade winks. "Just dwell on the thought. Go do homework."

You nod, mystified, and turn around, making more progress toward your dwelling.

~More timeskips, provided by Dirk's puppets!~

You stretch, your study materials scattered around your desk. You've been studying for hours, and you had the study guide imbedded in your brain. Your eyes flicker to the door, to make sure your dad wasn't coming home yet, and stand up. Walking toward your parent's room, you open the door with a quiet creak.

Making your way through the dimness of the room toward the bookshelf, you look at the spines of the books. Your eyes focus on a particular book, and you snatch it from the shelf. Mission accomplished!

Scampering out of the room, you pass your sis on the way to the couch and plop down on it. Opening the book, your eyes scan the page and you begin reading.

You're so captivated in the book that you barely process when your phone dinged. You blinked and reached into your pocket, pulling out your [Color] phone. You'd gotten a text from an unknown number.

Contains 1 Attachment, the screen read.

You tap into your inbox and you see a video. Tapping it, your heart beats fast. It's the middle of the night, and you got a text with a video. Would it be like a horror movie, with a video of a murder?

The screen shows Dave, munching on something. A quiet giggle comes out of your phone, and you see the blonde's shades reflecting someone holding up another phone. "Hey, are you recording? Stop it!" He yelps playfully, holding his hands up to his face. The giggle comes again, louder, and you realize something.

Your heart sinks. Had he lied to you when he said he preferred you over the popular group? That giggle... It belonged to...

Mackenzie's right-hand lady, Maddie.

You turn the phone off quickly, pressing the off button a little to hard. You call on every shred of maturity not to throw your phone across the room. Instead, you settle on throwing one of your [Cat/Dog]'s toys.

Squeak.

You glance at the clock, and it reads 11:47. You sigh in exasperation and go change into your pjs, eyes misty-ish.


	4. 4

You stomp on to your bus, frustration repelling everyone else, stopping everyone from bothering you. You huff and sit down next to your friend, Kanaya.

"Hello dear, what has your petticoats in a twist this fine morning?"

"Fine morning?" You snort. "This morning is anything but fine."

"Have you not gotten a date to the dance, dearie?"

"I was _going_ to, but noooo, Mackenzie always ruins everything, that brat." You would call her worse names, but your bus driver has surprisingly great hearing for an old man.

Kanaya shoots you a sympathetic glance. "Well, not everything works out."

You are then distracted by Nepeta batting at your bus driver's little ponytail few seats away, accompanied by kitten mewls.

"Nepeta..." Kanaya says, lowering her head and shaking it.

The kitten troll turns, her eyes wide. "What, Kanyana?"

"People do not play in public, remember?"

Nepeta's blue tail droops. "Ok, Kanyana..."

You muffle a laugh, and almost forget about the previous night.

"Now dearie, what were you so mad about?" Kanaya turned back to you, eyebrows creased in concern.

You cover your eyes with your hands, and use them to muffle your words. "Dave... He lied to me, and was hanging out with Mackenzie and her goons..." Your eyes get misty, the anger had faded. Now you hurt a little.

Kanaya guided your hands off your face. "Now, [Name], you can't exactly be mad at him for paying attention to different people. You should act like this hasn't damaged your friendship, so you and Dave can still go to the dance together."

Your eyes widen. "I never said I would-"

Kanaya cut you off. "I think you should at least go as friends, [Name]. You've earned it."

By then the bus was at school, and you and your friend had to go your separate ways, hence Kanaya took classes on the top floor versus your bottom-floor classes. "See ya, I promise to think about the dance!" You call after her, but she was already gone. You walk to your locker to grab your science packet.

Sadly, Maddie was your locker neighbor. Gog knows why things work that way. As you approached your locker, you saw Maddie, her head in the locker. You kneeled down beside her and entered your locker combination. Snatching a paper taped to your mirror and unfolding it, your heart sinks again.

The note reads, "Have fun with your boyfriend - wait, no, you don't have one!"

Crumpling it, the paper digs into your palm, giving you a paper cut. It stings like hell, and your eyes get misty again, remembering yesterday. You hurry to your science class, throwing the door open. The bell rings right as you get to your desk, and you sit in the seat next to Dave. You don't give him a second glance as class starts.

The teacher passes out the tests, and Dave grins at you from the corner of your eye. It was a 'you've got this' kind of grin.

You glare down at your paper and circle the first answer. Since you pretty much memorized the study guide, the test is a breeze. After fifteen minutes, you lean back in your chair, then taking the test to the front of the room.

"Psst, (y/n)." Dave whispers to you after everyone is done.

Silence.

"(Y/n)! I know you hear me." He whispers again.

You bury your head in between your elbows, resting on your desk. Your eyes feel misty, especially since Dave was rubbing salt in the wound.

"What's wrong?"

More silence.

"...Ok then."

The bell rings, and the sounds of stomping feet and books dropping fill the air. While you're getting your stuff, you steal a glance at Dave. His eyes, behind the shades, remain emotionless, but his mouth betrays his hurt. You wince inwardly, but your mind is telling you he deserves it.

You sigh as your mind comes to a compromise with your feelings, and you tear a paper out of your notebook, and begin writing.

Hey Dave,

I'm sorry for being so rude at science. Maddie sent me a video of you two bring buddy-buddy. :(

But hey, life goes on. You can be buddy-buddy with whoever you want. I was just wondering if I'd see you at the dance. Maybe as friends?

It's ok if you don't want to. I'm totally fine with whatever~ ;)

-[Name]

Winkey face? You felt like Ultra-frowny face.

Walking past his locker, you slip it in, hearing it make a sound when it collides with binders and books. By the time you get to your own metal closet you call a locker, the bell rings.

Why thank you, life.


	5. 5

Flinging open the door to your family's apartment, you stalk in and throw your backpack down, and it lands with a THUNK on the floor. The flap falls open and countless books fall out. "S****!"

Sis rolls her eyes as she walks in. Studying your spilling backpack, she remarks, "You'll have to do MORE in collage."

You shoot her a glare and growl. "Thanks for the reassurance."

She puts her hands up in a 'Hey! Just trying to help!' gesture before waking out.

You growl under your breath and grab a handful of books. She can go pet your [Dog/cat] or something. You make swift progress to your room and slam a second door after going in, throwing down all of your homework on your bed before flopping down on the blankets yourself. A few swipes at your bedside table provides you with your iPod. Turning on [Favorite song] and open your first book.

Your orbs scan the boring biology words. You settle into a comfortable pace of reading and pretty soon, you're almost done with all the pages you were assigned. And then...

Bing!

Your eyes dart to your laptop when the familiar Pesterchum sound emits from the abacus. You take one more glance at your books. Screw homework.

Walking over to your desk, and plopping down on the office chair. Spinning for a few seconds, you open the device. A message from turntechGodhead.

TurntechGodhead? Dave?

...You never gave him your chumhandle...

A chill settles over you before you remember that you actually did give him your chumhandle, but you just didn't remember. You sigh with relief. That could've been creepy.

As your eyes scan the message, conflicting feelings churn in your stomach.

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering chumHandle [CH] at 16:58

[TG]: hey you there?

[TG]: just read your note

[TG]: we can totally go as friends

[TG]: not as weird, am i right?

[CH]: ok, that's cool got to do homework bye

chumHandle [CH] disconnected at 16:59

You stare at the computer screen. This should feel better, but you're still unsettled. You suppose you're nervous, but you tell yourself to keep telling yourself that. Quite a mouthful. Turning back to your homework, you bite your lip and try to stop thinking about Dave.

[TG]: wait dont go yet

[TG]: darn i had something to tell you

(A/N - 5 chapters! Thanks for all your faves and follows guys, I haven't gone this far with a Fanfiction in a long time. You guys are the best, next and last chapter will be done soon! :33)


	6. 6, Part 1

(A/N - I lied. This last chapter is going to be split in to two parts. Sorry guys :33)

You tap your pencil on your desk impatiently and wait for your teacher to stop droning on and on about something educational (Read: vile).

It was the last class of the day and you could not wait to get out of school (Read: prison).

Also it was the day of the dance. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, and this was the most excited you'd seen your classmates. Ever.

No one was listening to Mr. What's-His-Face talk about grammar. There was less than a minute left of class and everyone was pretty much dying of boredom. You reach into your desk and pull out your binder and folders, getting them into an orderly pile.

BRRIIING!

Everyone simultaneously jumps up and rushes out, like on a stereotypical high school movie. The teacher tries to call down the hallway to have a good time at the dance, but you're already pretty much at your locker. Throwing only the bare essentials of weekend homework into your backpack, you slam your locker shut. Weaving as best you could through the crowds of students, you managed to not be suffocated because of the lack of air and make it out of the school. Scanning the crowd of cars, you look for your Sis' [Color] car. She agreed to come early to pick you up, instead of making you take the bus home. Anything to help you get ready for your dance. She was very motherly like that.

You notice the familiar car parked in the corner of the parking lot and make your way towards it.

Climbing in to her car, you say a quick hello and chuck your backpack in the back seat. You got shotgun, of course.

"Ready for the best night of your young life?"

"Yeah right, Sis, I don't see why everyone's so excited." You roll your eyes, but you are excited to go with Dave *as friends*. Erm... You think.

The car turns a corner. "You know you're excited. And you're seeing your little friend!" After hearing about Dave, your sibling has been all over you about how "my little sis finally has her own boyfriend!"

That buys another eye roll from you. "We're going as FRIENDS." You turn to the window, watching townhouses fly by the window, crowded up against each other like a big crowd. White, brick, pale green, brick, brick, off white...

The houses gradually get smaller. Your sister is preaching you about something - dresses maybe? - but you weren't listening. The houses gradually get smaller and you come to the apartment complex.

As soon as the engine stops rumbling, you open the door and step out.

This earns you a mock glare from your sister. "Were you even listening?"

You laugh. "Nope. But can't you tell me when we're inside?"

"I suppose so." Your sister moans sarcastically. She jumps out of the automobile and locks it, making her way toward the building your apartment was in. You follow.

Ascending up the stairs, your sister proceeds to tell you about how you need to be a lady during the dance, make him like you. Maybe earn a kiss at the end.

Not?

The door swings open after your Sis unlocks it and your father towers over you. "What are you ladies u - hic! - up to?" His breath reeks of alcohol.

Your eyes widen and you feel Sis' fists clench. "Nothing, dad, please let us in."

"Of course, honey. Any hom - hic! - homework tonight?" He steps away from the doorway.

You throw a "Nope!" Over your shoulder and run to your room. Quietly locking the door, you sit on your bed. You hear faint protests from your parental unit back in the kitchen.

Your [Cat/Dog] emerges from the closet and walks toward you to greet you. You lean down and pet them for a moment, then walk over to the door and open it slowly to let [Her/Him] out. No use in locking your pet in your room against their will.

You spend an hour just listening to music and debating wether to pester Dave. Should you follow that rule that you can't see your date before the dance? Or was that for weddings, or was it for formal dates, not *friends*? You crack open the book you stole from your parent's room and read for a little too, but you can't focus. Pretty soon it's almost five and you had work to do.

You make your way to your bathroom and crack open the cupboard. All your sister's makeup stands in neat lines. You eye it greedily. What kind of makeup will you wear with your amazing dress? Speaking of, you should try it on once more to make sure everything's tip-top shape.

Marching out of the bathroom, you throw open your closet. The dress, in a shade of bright red, stands out. You take it off the hanger and pad back in to the bathroom, closing and locking both doors (one leads to your sister's room.) The red fabric slips over your head and the dress settles around your midsection. You look in the mirror. (If you want the specifics, I imagine reader-chan in this - . )

Grinning at your reflection, you bend down, opening a drawer and pulling out a hair brush. You drag it through your hair and wrestle it into a neat looking bun. (If you have short hair like me, I apologize, you can imagine just styling it up real fanceh.) Unlocking Sis's door, you knock on it. "What kind of makeup should I wear?"

The door swings open. "You can leave me to the makeup, little sis." Eyeing the open cupboard, she smirks. "Getting a little hasty, are we?"

You roll your eyes yet again, and reach for a makeup brush laying on the counter. The small black stick with the black poof on the top tickles your Sister's nose. "Makeup. Now."

She sighs. "Not until your hair looks better. You suck at combing it."

You act offended and pull out the brush. It's snatched from you quickly and pulled through your hair. Then Sis gets out some hairspray and shakes out the bottle. She continues combing your hair and starts styling it. When she's done, it looks fancy and cute at the same time. Wonder how that happens.

You study it in the mirror and grin. "If only you do makeup as good as you so hair." You joke.

Your Sis grins, laughter in her eyes. "You bet I do! Do not doubt the makeup slash hair master!"

You gape sarcastically. "I do not!"

Bending down to survey her makeup, your Sister chooses a pinkish-nude lipstick, pale brown eyeliner, and a eye shadow a few shades darker then your skin tone. Carefully applying the makeup, she mumbles to herself while rubbing the makeup on you. "... A little more here..." Or "Maybe a shade darker..." In the second case, she'd raid the cupboard for a better shade of whatever makeup she had been applying.

After a good chunk of time is spent on the makeup, and when your sister is finally satisfied, you get to see yourself in the mirror.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY FACE?!"

"Relax! It looks good!"

"Really."

That earns a shrug from your sister, and you march out of the bathroom. You almost trip on your dress a few times, and resolve to learn to walk in this thing before the dance.

Speaking of, it's starting in about thirty-five minutes.

Oh.


	7. 6, Part 2

You smooth down your dress once more. Your eyes dart to the entrance of the school, and back down. You've got a major case of the butterflies.

Sis sits impatiently in the front seat. "How'd you get a case of the nerves so quickly?"

You reach for the car door and shoot her a glare. "I'm not nervous."

"You're excited to see your boyfriend, then." Sis's eyebrows raise and she grins.

"He's not my boyfriend! Goodbye!" You argue and throw open the door. Emerging from the car, you throw a grin and a wave over your shoulder. Making sure your skirt isn't getting in the way, you make your way up the steps and in to the school gym.

It's dark. There are multicolored lights strung from the ceiling, handing like fairy lights. A long refreshment table stands by the opposite wall, and a d.j. playing music. A little on the overly loud side, but nothing's perfect.

That gets you thinking. What if something embarrassing happens during the dance? What if Dave hates you by the end of it?

Relax, you tell yourself. You need to find him first.

Scanning the room, you see a lot of acquaintances, but not Dave. Where is he? Taking a few steps foreword, you finally spot him.

He's wearing a white and red tuxedo with his shades. You match! (33) Man, that guy can pull of shades with everything. The back of the mind says he looks so... Dreamy... You grin, beginning to walk over, when you hear a high-pitched, obnoxious giggle.

Your eyes widen as you eye McKensie. With Dave.

Taking slow steps backward, your eyes water. You should've expected this, but...

Spinning around and breaking in to a run, you throw open the door. Coming down the steps, you trip over your skirt, but you scramble to your feet and run behind the school. Slowing down, your feet follow the old stone path to a little garden at the back of the building.

There's a little mulberry tree next to an old, mossy koi pond. Around that, overgrown-ish hedges surround the little area. The hedges have little pinkish-red flowers.

You make your way to a old stone bench and sit down gingerly, tears threatening to spill over. You said to him he could hang out with whoever. You were just friends.

Just... Friends. When you felt a different way..

Of course it worked out that way. Leaning over and resting your head in between your hands, you let your sadness come out. Tears left streaks on your cheeks as they dripped from your jawline on to the dry grass.

You felt so... Lonely...

"...[Name]...?"

Once you hear Dave's voice, you sniff and look up slowly. Dave was standing on the stone pathway, looking at you. Shades reflecting your face. "You ok...?"

"No," you croak, "you should be with your date, Dave." You put a tearful emphasis on date.

"I am not going away until you tell me what's up."

"Dave..."

"[Name]."

"Dave, I thought it would just be us... Friends..." You confessed, voice choked up.

Dave paused for a moment, considering this. "I just decided last night... I didn't realize how much trouble Mackenzie caused for you..."

You shook your head. "You're lucky Mackenzie pays attention to you. This is a chance you should take. Get popular. You deserve it. Me..." You shrug. "...Not really."

Dave shakes his head. "Remember what I told you at lunch a few days ago?"

"That you'd rather spend time with me then them... But Dave, you..."

He started walking closer, shaking his head. "Screw Mackenzie. I will stay here with you, [Name]."

"You don't deserve me! Dave, you deserve to be happy and popular! I though we-" You sniff before continuing. "I thought we could have been... Dave, I was wrong! Go back in the dance, Dave!" Your voice is rising.

Dave pauses. "...You thought that?"

You shake your head. "I'm being ridiculous." A tear slides down your cheek.

He doesn't answer as he turns your face back toward him. He wipes a tear off your cheeks and presses his lips to yours in a gentle kiss. Your face flushes red. His lips taste like cherry chap-stick...

Once he's done, you don't stop blushing. "D-Dave..."

"Does that convince you? Mackenzie can take a hike. I love YOU, [Name]."

You look away and nod, face STILL red. But you're smiling giddily. Reaching for his hand, you intertwine your fingers with his.

"Come on [Name], let's go crash that party." Dave says, standing up.

You grin and walk back up the path, hand in hand with Dave.

Entering the gym again, Dave proceeds to make his way toward Mackenzie. You wonder what he has on mind, and you grin.

"Ohmygawd, Dave, come have some punch! Where were you? And what are you doing with [Name]? Aren't you here with me?" She grins, batting her eyelashes. You feel sick to your stomach.

Dave squeezes your hand. "Me and [Name] are officially an item."

Mackenzie's jaw hits the floor. "W-What?! But you're here as MY date! N-No!"

You grin wider, leaning your head on Dave's shoulder. "Well, however rich your parents are, money can't buy this bod. Spiked punch can't either." He's saying. And smirking.

Mackenzie continues sputtering, red in the face.

"BOOSH." Dave says, spreading his arms out and walking backwards.

McBrattie clamps her hand over her mouth and shrieks. Her goons murmur.

You turn around and follow Dave, who's running off toward your friends. Nepeta, Kanaya, Jade... They're all here! After you catch up with Dave, you hold his hand again and lean your head on his shoulder.

Nepeta turns around, eyes wide. "Did you two...?"

"We're an item." You chime in, for a change.

Her mouth forms in to an :o. "OTP!" She shrieks.

Everyone laughs and Dave smirks. "Yep, we're not just friends anymore."

-Extended Ending-

You and Dave have started to march around the halls with your head held high. Everyone's starting to pay more attention to you, and you wonder if you and Dave are going to be the new popular kids. Mackenzie moved to some preppy private school... You think.

"Come on [Name], you're going to be late!" Dave calls.

"Coming!" You chime and run up the hallway to catch up to him.

(A/N - oh my gog guys, it's finally done. Thanks so much for all the support and everyfin. I hope you like it as much as I do! And I apologize if Dave's personality is off ?)


End file.
